supersentaiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー, Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā?, α) is the title of Toei Company's thirty-third entry in its long-running Super Sentai Series of Japanese tokusatsu television series. It premiered on February 15, 2009, the week following the finale of Engine Sentai Go-onger, and ended on February 7, 2010. It joined Kamen Rider Decade as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block, and following Decade's finale it aired alongside Kamen Rider Double. The series' motif is that of traditional Japanese culture. Story For eighteen generations, samurai of the Shiba House (志葉家, Shiba Ke?) have suppressed the evil intentions of the Gedoushu, malevolent spirits that enter the world of the living from gaps between buildings and other structures. Now, Takeru Shiba, the youngest head of the Shiba Clan must gather his four vassals (家臣, kashin?) in order to battle the Gedoushu as the Shinkengers. However, as they are joined by his childhood friend, the vassals slowly learn that there's a reason for Takeru's behavior that sets him apart from his predessors. Shinkengers *Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red **Kaoru Shiba/Shinken Red *Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue *Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink *Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green *Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow *Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold Allies *Hikoma Kusakabe *Kuroko *Entei Shiba (1, 12, 46) *Ryuzaburo Ikenami (1) *Mitsuba Hanaori (6, 41) *Sakutaro Komatsu (7, 47) *Richard Brown (14) *Tsukasa Kadoya *Natsumi Hikari *Kurando Tani (21) *Jokan (23-24) *Shiba Retsudō (Movie) *Hiro Sakakibara (32-33) *Toji Sakakibara (32-33) *Mamoru Shiraishi (34) *Kyoko Shiraishi (34) *Kaori Sawada (38) *Toshizo Tanba *Masataka Shiba (45) Villains *Gedoushu **Doukoku Chimatsuri **Dayu Usukawa **Shitari of the Bones **Juzo Fuwa **Akumaro Sujigarano **Manpuku Aburame **Nanashi Company **Nosakamata **Susukodama **Kirigami ***Ayakashi ****Kagekamuro (1) ****Ootsumuji (2) ****Rokuroneri (3) ****Namiayashi (4) ****Yanasudare (5) ****Zuboshimeshi (6) ****Yamiororo (7) ****Hitomidama (9) ****Okakurage (10) ****Ushirobushi (11-12) ****Nakinakite (13) ****Hachouchin (14) ****Narisumashi (15) ****Marigomori (16) ****Isagitsune (17) ****Hyakuyappa (18) ****Oinogare (19) ****Utakasane (20) ****Chinomanako (21, KR Decade) ****Sasamatage (21) ****Urawadachi (22) ****Gozunagumo (23-24) ****Yumebakura (25-26) ****Abekonbe (27) ****Dokurobou (29) ****Kugutsukai (30) ****Azemidoro (31) ****Happouzu (32-33) ****Futagawara (35) ****Sogizarai (36) ****Mochibetori (37) ****Ikusazure (38) ****Sunasusuri (41) ****Tsubotoguro (42) ****Yomotsugari (44) ****Oborojime (46) ****Homurakogi (Shinkenger vs. Go-onger) Arsenal *Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru *Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou *Water Arrow *Heaven Fan *Wood Spear *Land Slicer *Transformation Cellphone Sushi Changer *Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru *Secret Analysis Case Inromaru *Kyoryumaru *Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka Origami *All Samurai Combination Samuraihaoh **True Samurai Combination Daikai-Shinkenoh ***Super Samurai Combination Tenku-Shinkenoh ****Samurai Combination Shinkenoh *****Sisi Origami *****Ryu Origami *****Kame Origami *****Kuma Origami *****Saru Origami ***True Samurai Armament IkaTenku Buster ****Samurai Combination DaiTenku *****Kabuto-Shinkenoh ******Kabuto Origami *****Kajiki-Shinkenoh ******Kajiki Origami *****Tora-Shinkenoh ******Tora Origami ***Samurai Giant Daikaioh ****Ika-Shinkenoh ****Ika-Daikaioh *****Ika Origami *****Ebi Origami ****Kyoryu-Shinkenoh *****Kyoryu Origami ***Samurai Giant Mougyudaioh ****Ushi Origami ***Shinken DaiGoyou ****Secret Lantern DaiGoyou Episodes #The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai (伊達姿五侍 Date Sugata Go Samurai?) #The Stylish Combination (極付粋合体 Kiwametsuki Ikina Gattai?) #An Extermination Skill Contest (腕退治腕比 Udetaiji Udekurabe?) #Nightly Tears of Sympathy (夜話情涙川 Yowanasake Namidagawa?) #The Kabuto Origami (兜折神 Kabuto Origami?) #The Abusive King (悪口王 Waruguchiō?) #Marlin Fishing (舵木一本釣 Kajiki Ippontsuri?) #The Brides are Spirited Away (花嫁神隠 Hanayome Kamikakushi?) #The Tiger's Rebellion (虎反抗期 Tora no Hankōki?) #The Great Sky Combination (大天空合体 Daitenkū Gattai?) #A Threefold Strife (三巴大騒動 Mitsudomoe Ōsōdō?) #The Very First Super Samurai Combination (史上初超侍合体 Shijō Hatsu Chō Samurai Gattai?) #Heavy Cries (重泣声 Omoi Nakigoe?) #The Foreign Samurai (異国侍 Ikoku no Samurai?) #The Imposter and Real Deal's Arrest (偽物本物大捕物 Nisemono Honmono Ōtorimono?)